


Step to the Left

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond dances with his daughter on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Step to the left and remember  
The sweet coo of the baby as you  
Danced with her in your arms the first  
Night of her birth, her new life.  
Step to the right and remember  
The giggling young girl you held while she  
Danced with her feet on yours and  
Held your hands and trusted you.  
Step to the fore and remember  
The blushing young maiden who gaily  
Danced with you so beautiful on her  
First day of maturity.  
Step to the back and remember  
The sorrow you sobbed, the loss, while you  
Danced holding tight with tears  
Cried for nana, beloved.  
Step to the side and see  
Through your tears the joy in her face and  
Dance with her final farewell  
For the child lost to love.  
Arwen, farewell, you think  
With heartache and sorrow as  
You dance and you smile  
Pretend to be happy, not sad.  
My daughter, goodbye.


End file.
